The Holy And The Damned
by Mixmatched
Summary: I was always the good girl. The girl that never did anything wrong. Whose parents were proud of her. Who would do anything to help her loved ones. But even I have a secret... I'm in love with a demon. Sebastian X OC (ON HIATUS) (Previously known as Opposites Attract)
1. Fundraising

Piper was running late. She threw the yellow, knee-length dress on and pulled on her shoes. She quickly brushed her long red hair and braided it over her right shoulder. The college student threw the green bookbag full of drawings on her shoulders.

"Piper? Are you almost ready?" Her dad knocked on her door.

"Yeah. I just have to get the canvases out of my closet," she said, going to pull out the paintings.

Tucking the four paintings under her arm, the redhead opened the door and walked down the stairs of her childhood home. Her parents sat on the couch in the living room, her four year old niece on her dad's lap. Her brother stood next to his wife, their two children, Chase and Celeste, next to them. Her sister, Kathleen, was leaning against the door, annoyed that they were waiting for the twenty one year old.

Piper smiled at the nineteen year old. "How are you enjoying college life?"

"Meh, it's okay," Celeste smiled back. She was only two years younger than her aunt, the result of the difference in age between her dad and Piper and the fact that he got his wife (then girlfriend) pregnant at sixteen.

"Finally, let's go," Kathleen opened the door and was outside before anyone could react.

"How are we traveling?" The redhead looked at her parents.

"Kathleen and Alana are going with us. You're going with Tristan, Casey, Chase, and Celeste," her mother said, rising from the couch.

Piper's parents walked out of the house to join their daughter while their other two children shared a look. Piper and Tristan may have been fourteen years apart, but the two got along much better than they did with their sister, who was three years older than the redhead.

Casey led her children out of the house. "I'm glad I don't have to ride with Kathleen," Piper said, giving her older brother a sideways hug. "How have you been?" They stepped out into the mid-April air and made their way to the van.

"Pretty good. It feels weird not having Celeste in the house, though," he sighed. He opened the back of the van and she placed the paintings inside before he brought the door down. Tristan climbed into the driver's seat and she joined her niece in the back, leaving Chase in the middle row of seats.

"How's life? Meet any cute boys?" She had barely sat down before the blonde asked.

"I told you, I'm not worrying about boys until after college," Piper said as her brother pulled out of the driveway.

"Good, you're smart," Tristan looked at her in the rearview mirror. The redhead rolled her eyes at his over-protectiveness.

"Not that any boys want her. She's a prude," Chase turned in his seat and smiled at his aunt.

Piper playfully smacked the sixteen year old. "You should treat your elders with respect."

"You're five years older than me."

"I'm one generation up though," she said. The whole 'generation' thing was kind of thrown out the window when Celeste was born.

"Oh yeah, you're _Aunt_ Piper," he rolled his eyes and smiled.

The twenty one year old shivered. "That makes me feel old."

Her niece and nephew laughed.

The five were quiet the rest of the trip. Chase and Celeste were on their phones the rest of the trip while the redhead looked out the window.

Tristan stopped the van and they all got out. They stood in front of the building used for town events. Tristan, Casey, and Piper looked up at it, remembering the many times they had been there. The teenagers just stared at them. The artist retrieved the paintings and they walked inside. The college student found her area of the fundraiser easily and began setting up.

She set the four paintings on the table and began pulling drawings out of her bookbag. She left the almost empty room and joined her parents and sister on the stage. Her brother and his family emerged from the room and came to stand next to Piper.

The man in his fifties smiled at the crowd. "Hello everyone! The recent storms have left many homes and businesses with flood damage. The Thompson family-," he gestured to his family. "-and the church are putting on this fundraiser for the families affected by the storms in our town."

* * *

Piper was standing behind the table. She had already sold one of the paintings and several drawings.

"Hey, beautiful," a voice beside her said.

"Hey, Toby," the redhead said, turning to the brunette.

The two had been best friends since they were three years old and had a bad habit of flirting with each other, though it usually disappeared around Piper's parents. They didn't like each other that way, they just liked to see everyone's reaction.

"How's my darling?" He smiled and put an arm around the girl's waist.

"Pretty good, how's it feel to be back here?" She twirled out of his reach and adjusted some drawings.

"I'm just happy to see your pretty face," Toby smiled. Piper kissed his cheek and smacked his arm.

"Now get out of here, you're distracting me."

He laughed and left, walking over to talk to Chase.

* * *

"Give me all your money!" The man stood in front of the frightened twenty one year old, holding a gun. She immediately regretted walking home.

"I don't have any," the girl lied, taking a step away from him. She wished she had taken Toby up on his offer to drive her home.

The man's covered face laughed at the redhead. "Yeah, right. I know who you are and where you just came from, you have to have money on you," he said, stepping closer.

He was right, she did have about forty dollars in her bookbag. "It's for the flood damage."

"Give me the money," he ordered, holding out his hand.

"No," she took another step away from him. Her blood ran cold when she saw him point the gun at her head.

"I'll give you one last chance, give me the money," his finger hovered over the trigger.

"No!" The college student took one more step back and closed her eyes.

"Fine," he said and the deafening sound of a gun going off filled her ears.

* * *

**This is the first chapter of my new story! I plan on having longer (and better) chapters after this one, this was just an introductory chapter. I'm not giving up on 'The Demon's Daughter', I just have _extreme_ writer's block. **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. Lump

The redhead waited for the pain that never came.

She opened her ice blue eyes slightly and a saw a man standing between her and the man that had fired the gun. She had thought he had been shot until he spoke.

"You should not behave that way to a lady," Piper's savior said, holding up the bullet that was meant to kill the woman.

The man that had attempted to murder her dropped the gun and ran away from the man. Her savior chuckled and threw the bullet toward the gun before turning to the shaking girl. He looked at her with crimson eyes, a smirk on his lips. His black hair framed his face and Piper could see muscle under his black t-shirt. The man was gorgeous. "Are you alright?" And he was British.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"It was nothing. Sebastian Michaelis," he held out his hand.

She shook his hand. "Piper Thompson."

"Would you like for me to walk you home?"

The twenty one year old looked at him skeptically. "You aren't going to try to kill me over forty dollars, are you?"

"No, I assure you, I will not," Sebastian chuckled again.

"Then sure, I'd like the company," she smiled.

"Sebastian! We don't have time for this," a voice behind him said.

Piper looked at the boy. He glared back at her with one crimson eye. Where his right eye should have been was a black eyepatch, tied around his head. Blue-gray hair fell in his face and he scowled at the redhead.

Sebastian turned to him. "We certainly can't let this young lady walk alone," he said, amused, as he gestured to her.

"Fine," the boy crossed his arms and looked at her. He wore jeans and a black hoodie and looked to be about fourteen.

"Hi, I'm Piper," the girl smiled at him.

"Ciel," he said, turning his back to the two. "Which way is your house?"

"Left," she answered and they caught up with Ciel to walk next to him.

They passed the small church and Piper stopped at the house next to it. "Here we are."

"Have a good evening, Piper," Sebastian bowed and the two began to walk away.

* * *

"Piper!" The woman had just stepped into the small apartment when she was attacked. The brunette pulled her best friend into a hug. "I missed you!"

"Olivia! I can't breathe!" Olivia let go of the wheezing girl and laughed.

"Weakling," she said, earning a glare from the redhead. "So, how was the fundraiser?"

Piper smiled. "It was great! We got enough money for over seventy-five percent of the damages!" Olivia shook her head at how excited her friend was.

"You're such a goody-goody. Have you ever done anything your parents don't like?"

"I'm the pastor's daughter, I'm supposed to be a goody-goody," the redhead said, crossing her arms over her chest. The brunette mumbled something and walked into the kitchen, leaving Piper in the doorway of their apartment. She sighed and closed the door before putting the pet carrier on the ground and letting her pet cat out.

The young woman walked to her room, thinking about Sebastian and Ciel. She hadn't seen them the rest of the week that she was in her hometown. Her town wasn't the kind that got many people traveling through it.

She set her suitcase on her bed and began unpacking. She moved around her room, putting things in their correct place.

Once she was finished, she left her bedroom to see Olivia on the floor, her head under the couch in their living room. "Damn it, Lump! Fucking mean ass cat!"

"Why are you verbally abusing my cat?" The brunette sat up as the gray Norwegian Forrest Cat kitten ran over to his owner and rubbed against her legs. Piper picked up the cat and began petting it as she waited for her friend's answer.

"He was using me as his human scratching post," Olivia defended.

"Really? That's usually me. He must like you," the redhead said, scratching the top of Lump's gray head. The kitten closed his green eyes and began purring. "Does hims wike mean ol' Owivia?"

The other girl rolled her eyes at her roommate's baby talk and scowled at Lump. "Since when am I mean and old?"

"Since you began terrorizing Lump and turned twenty," Piper said.

"He started it! And doesn't that make you old too?"

"I suppose so. And Olivia," the redhead stared at her friend. "You know I love you dearly but you do realize that you're fighting a cat, right?"

Olivia widened her eyes for a moment before rolling them and walking into the kitchen. "I fucking hate cats."

Lump meowed at her. "Oh, you know you love him," Piper called after her and retreated to her room, placing Lump on her bed.

Piper changed into her pajamas, seeing as it was ten at night and she had spent the day driving, and laid down. She felt her furry companion put himself in his normal sleeping spot, right above her head, and lean against her. The two quickly fell asleep in the dark room.

* * *

The next day was the last day of the girls' spring break. Piper woke early in the morning. After moving the kitten, who meowed and quickly went back to sleep, she left her bedroom to see Olivia asleep on the couch. "Liv, wake up," the redhead said, touching her friend's shoulder. The brunette didn't stir. "Bacon." Olivia sat up and looked at the smirking girl.

"Fuck you," she growled as Piper pulled her off of the couch.

"Love you too."

* * *

The day passed quickly for the two college students. Before they knew it, they were ready to go to sleep.

"Good night, Liv," Piper waved tiredly at her roommate. "Sleep in your bed tonight."

"Will do," the woman said, walking to her room. The redhead heard the door close just before she closed her own and joined Lump on the bed.

"Where does the time go, Lump?" The twenty one year old questioned the kitten, scratching his head. She pulled the blanket over her as the long-haired cat situated himself on the woman's pillow.

Unknown to both girl and cat, a man sat in a tree outside, looking into Piper's bedroom window. The man let out a soft chuckle as he saw her pet the cat above her in the darkness. "_I have no doubts. She is to be mine._" The man watched her fall asleep before disappearing, leaving Piper and Lump to sleep.

* * *

**I am sorry for the long wait! I know this chapter is incredibly short but I wanted to update. I'm really going to try to make these longer. ****I probably won't update for a while because I start school in less than a week and I want to pre-write some chapters so that I can (hopefully) update once a week.**

**Norwegian Forrest Cat is a real breed. I have one (although his name isn't Lump). **

**Thank you nekomimilover123, SebastianStalker, 13sapphire13, and Cheshire2290 for reviewing!**

**Thank you all for reading and please review!**


	3. Black-Haired Boy

"Thank God that's done!"

Piper rolled her blue eyes at her roommate. "Yep, we just have to do it all over again tomorrow," she said, referring to their classes.

Olivia stopped in the middle of her dancing and stared at the redhead in horror. "Shit."

"This really shouldn't be a surprise for you anymore," Piper laughed. "But at least you only have one tomorrow." The brunette nodded happily in agreement and the two made their way back to the apartment.

As soon as the two women walked through the front door, the redhead was attacked by Lump. Piper picked up the cat and began petting him as Olivia flopped on the couch. The twenty one year old sighed and placed her cat on the floor before walking into the kitchen. "Guess I'm making dinner tonight."

"Yep!" Piper heard her friend's response and began cooking.

* * *

The man watched as Piper went through her day. She was quickly becoming his new obsession, and with good reason. She was to be his. He was sure of it and, because of that, he had snuck away from his master to watch her.

The redhead was currently trying to pry Olivia off of the couch. The brunette was screaming bloody murder and tightly gripping the underside of the piece of furniture with her right hand. Piper eventually let go of the ankle she held and let out a frustrated sigh. "Couch potato," she grumbled as Olivia rolled over so that her back was to her friend.

A meow sounded from the floor a second before a gray pile of fur joined the brunette, purring. "Ugh... Lump," Olivia groaned and said animal licked her cheek with his rough tongue. Piper laughed as her roommate wiped her cheek and attempted to lift the cat, who dug his claws into the girl. She squeaked and pulled the cat off of her, looking into his green eyes. "You. Are. Mean," she told the cat and put him on the floor. The kitten retreated to his owner, who picked him up.

"Have you heard from Em?"

"No, the bastard won't answer my texts," Olivia crossed her arms.

"Why don't we go see him?" The twenty one year old placed Lump on the floor and grabbed her car keys.

* * *

The two girls stood in front of their friend Emerson's apartment. They were patiently waiting for the male to open the door, well, one of them was. Olivia was ready to rip the door off its hinges and run inside. His apartment's entrance was outside and the two were currently being rained on.

"Hey," he said while opening the door, standing to the side as the women walked inside.

"Asshole," Olivia said as she walked by him.

"Bitch," he shot back with a smirk.

"Dick."

"Whore."

The two looked at each other and started laughing. The brunette hugged him and he wrapped his arm around her waist after they parted. Piper rolled her eyes at her friends and their normal behavior toward each other.

Emerson was four years older than them, already out of college. The three met at an art gallery shortly after the girls started their first year of college and instantly became friends. He was tall, much taller than Piper at five foot seven and taller than Olivia at five foot nine. Emerson's unnaturally black hair framed his face and the longest strands fell to his shoulders. His green eyes lit up with mischief as his lips formed a smirk. "Hey, shorty," he greeted.

"Just because you're ridiculously tall doesn't mean I'm short," Piper said. The boy rolled his eyes and stepped away from the brunette.

"Why are you guys here?" Olivia suddenly glared at him, remembering why she was mad.

"You weren't answering your phone," she said.

"Oh. Well, you see, Chelsea is at it again," Emerson's explained. "My phone's been off for the last three days."

"Eww. Okay, you're forgiven," the brunette pretended to throw up.

Chelsea was Emerson's ex-girlfriend. They had dated for about two months the previous year and Chelsea cheated on him. For the past three weeks, she had constantly been calling him, wanting to get back together. He had changed his number twice and gotten a new phone but she always seemed to get his number.

"Haven't you told her that you don't want to date her again?"

"Of course I have, Pi! But it's _Chelsea_, you know, the girl I saw practically having sex in an alley," Emerson said. The three all had nicknames for each other. Olivia was Liv, Emerson was Em, and Piper was a number and delicious dessert.

It was an hour before he kicked the girls out, saying their usual good-bye. "Bye, Pi. Later, Liv," Emerson waved in the doorway.

"Adios, Em!" They turned to see a glimpse of their friend before he closed the door.

Olivia opened the back door and flung herself down on the long seat, making the small green car shake. The redhead rolled her blue eyes and closed the door at her roommate's feet before climbing in the car.

"Take me home, Jeeves!" Piper started the car.

"Don't push it, Louise," the twenty one year old threatened, using her friend's real name. Louise Olivia. Piper understood why she went by Olivia.

"Okay, okay," the brunette said, rolling over in the seat.

* * *

The next day, Piper got out of her classes and headed to the diner closet to campus. She didn't have Olivia with her; the other girl had gotten out of class two hours earlier.

Piper walked into the small restaurant and sat in her usual booth. She always came here when she had a project. She set her bookbag next to her on the cushioned seat and pulled out a sketch pad, flipping to a clean page.

Staring at the white paper in front of her, Piper waited for inspiration to hit her. It eventually did and she grabbed her pencil, drawing in a blur to get the basic outline of her project. She placed her pencil down and examined it. She smiled in satisfaction and pulled her iPod out of her pocket. She set on the table, putting the miniature speakers in her ears and turning on her music.

The pencil was in her hand again and she began adding details to the landscape slowing forming before her.

She didn't notice when the man walked into the diner and sat across from her.

* * *

**Who is the man?! I bet you all already know. :P**

**I know this chapter took a while and I'm sorry! My teachers decided to crack the whip on us poor teenagers but I have had time in science and one of my electives, which is where most of this chapter was written, to write. **

**The plot kind of begins in this chapter. I was having severe writer's block in this chapter. I guess I just have no idea what to do when it's just my OCs. But I thought of an awesome twist to put in this story so, here I am, writing, super late on a school night. Oh well, at least I'm doing something productive.**

**I think Sundays will be my uploading days. I apologize in advance if I miss one, but I'm hoping to have a new chapter a week. **

**ATTENTION: SOPA IS BACK! SOPA IS THREATENING TO TAKE OUR FREEDOM ON THE INTERNET AWAY! **

**LEARN ABOUT SOPA(cause I don't really feel like explaining it):**

** youtube /watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4 (Lot's of cussing)**

**SIGN PETITION: whitehouse .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

**Please go search it, sign the petition to stop it, tell your friends, tell people through reviews on Fanfiction (how I found out), stop the bill from passing!**

**Thank you Princesa Alisakura, and Cheshire2290 for reviewing!**


	4. Angel

**So I'm back! Almost a month later...**

**I'M SO SORRY! (More apologies at the end)**

* * *

Piper jumped and looked up from her drawing. Her music had stopped abruptly. She saw a man sitting on the other side of the table, his right index finger hovering over the pause button on her iPod.

He looked so familiar. The ruffled black hair, the amused crimson eyes, the smirk playing on his lips. Sitting across from her was Sebastian.

She put her pencil down and rubbed her left forearm, which was silver. The curse of being a lefty. And an artist.

"Hello again," he said and his smirk grew.

"Um... hi," Piper took out her earbuds and set them on the table. How had he found her again when she lived two states away from where they had met?

"Pi!" The girl jumped again and looked beside her, when someone had just popped onto the seat.

"Hey, Emerson," she mumbled to her friend.

"Is this your latest masterpiece?" He gestured to her project. "I think I see where you're going with it."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Emerson, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this idiot is somehow my friend."

"Oh hello," the twenty five year old said, just noticing the demon in front of him. "I'm Em, best friend of Pi. Speaking of best friends, where's Liv?"

"Probably sleeping at the apartment," the redhead answered, shrugging.

"Me have key?" Piper rolled her eyes again, smiling. She reached in her pocket and pulled out one of the two keys to her apartment.

"If she won't wake up, just put Lump near her," she told him as he stood.

"Thanks! Bye, Pi!"

"Adios, Em," she called after him. She turned back to Sebastian. "Sorry, he may look twenty five, but up here-" she pointed at her head, "-three."

Sebastian smirked. "I have experience with those kind of people," he said, remembering the staff at the Phantomhive manor many years ago.

* * *

Piper walked through her apartment door, hearing Olivia yelling.

"GET THAT CAT AWAY FROM ME!"

The redhead saw Emerson, smirking and holding a meowing Lump, and Olivia standing on the couch.

"Are you okay?" The two turned to their friend, staring wide-eyed in the doorway.

"We're f-" The brunette stopped talking when Piper ran over to Emerson, snatching the gray kitten.

"My poor wittle Wump," she said, petting the cat.

"Really?"

"Yep," she said cheerfully, grinning at her friends.

* * *

It was a few days before she heard from Sebastian again.

The two girls didn't have classes the next day, so the art students were working on projects due the next week. Piper was quietly drawing in her room when she heard her friend's voice.

"Pi! Some hot guy's here for you!" The redhead rolled her eyes at her friend's choice of words and walked out of her room.

Sebastian was standing in the living room.

'_How did he get my address?_' Piper waved when the demon saw her. "Hi," she said as Olivia put her arm around her roommate.

"Presenting Piper Nicole Thompson," the brunette said before patting her friend on the back and retreating to her room.

"Hey," the twenty one year old said awkwardly.

"Hello," Sebastian greeted, reaching into his pocket. "I came to return this."

Piper took the small electronic from his palm. "I'm sorry for the wait; it took a while for me to figure out where you live." The redhead looked at the crimson-eyed man.

"Sorry you had to come all the way here," she apologized. Their apartment wasn't very close to where the two had met last.

"It wasn't a problem," he smirked.

* * *

The next day, the redhead pulled her phone out of her pocket, as it had just vibrated against her leg.

"Hello?" She was sitting on a bench on campus, twenty minutes before her next class.

"Good afternoon, Piper," the girl heard Sebastian say through the phone. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for supper tonight."

"Umm.. sure," she said.

"I will be at your apartment at seven to pick you up," the demon told her and hung up.

"Well, he certainly knows how to have a short conversation," she mumbled and began walking to her next class.

* * *

That night, at exactly seven, someone knocked on the apartment door. Piper sighed and stood, brushing cat hair off of her jeans.

"Hey," she smiled as she saw the black haired man.

"Good evening," he smirked. "Are you ready to go?"

* * *

Piper gasped as she was slammed into a brick wall. She and Sebastian had been walking down the street when the demon put his hand on her shoulder. The next thing she knew, he had thrown her into an alley and pushed her against the wall.

The girl looked into Sebastian's eyes, only to gasp again, seeing as they were now pink. "S-Sebastian?" She could barely get her question out, since his hand gripped her throat tightly.

The man merely smirked and choked her even more. They stayed like this for several agonizing moments. Agonizing for Piper, obviously, because the life was being squeezed out of her. Agonizing for Sebastian because he wanted nothing more than to rip her soul of her body and devour it, leaving the hollow corpse for someone to find in the dark alley, but at the same time... didn't.

It was strange, something even he could not comprehend. True, he wasn't the type to go on a mindless spree, consuming every soul that walked by him but he was a demon and demons usually didn't hesitate once their target had been cornered.

He didn't notice that the college student had begun clawing his hand, her fingernails making shallow wounds, or the few drops of blood that slid down his wrist. What he did notice was the tears that fell from her fearful blue eyes that stared up at him, her face that was slowly turning blue, and the light that she was now radiating.

Piper, however, could not see the light, nor could she see the shocked expression that Sebastian rarely wore. Stars had flooded her vision and her head spun. '_Dear God, please! Help me!_'

She was released. She heard a loud crash as she fell. After a few seconds, her sight had returned and she stood. She saw Sebastian against the wall across from her.

Sebastian stood and watched as the light faded.

The wings were gone but he had seen them.

Piper was an angel.

* * *

Piper didn't see the light or the two white wings that had grown out of her back. Sebastian's still-pink eyes, however, caught her attention. The flames were dancing in his irises. "What are you?" She pressed her back against the wall as the demon began walking toward her. The twenty one year old flinched as Sebastian placed his hands on either side of her, leaving her trapped.

"You, of all people, should know that I am a demon," he smirked at her fright.

'_Of all people? What does that mean? Wait... DEMON?!_'

Sebastian could see the confusion on her face. Was she acting or did she really not know? He stepped away from the girl.

Piper started running. Sebastian sighed and easily caught up with her, catching her wrist. He pushed her against the wall again, gently this time, and trapped her once more. "Why did you try to kill me? Why didn't you?" Her head was bowed, staring at her feet. She didn't want to face the demon.

"Demons eat souls. I was going to eat yours. As to why you are not dead, you are an angel." **(A/N: Way to be blunt Sebastian.)**

"Angel?" Did she truly not know?

* * *

**Dun. Dun. DUN. Piper is an angel?! What do you guys think? Sorry for the sucky ending. I didn't know where to end it.**

**I'm sorry for uploading so late. Stupid me decided that I can handle writing three stories at the same time. *sigh* My brain does some idiotic things sometimes. **

**MY COUSINS CAME OVER!**

**I was literally asking Sebastian for advice on where I should have them go. ._. Like he's real... I guess I was mad because he wouldn't answer me so I made him an asshole to get through my writer's block.**

**Love the alley scene. Anyone else? No? Only me? Okay... *sighs and sits in a corner, facing the wall***

**Sebastian: What is she doing?**

**Piper: I don't know. You know you don't have to stay there right?**

**Olivia: Get up! **

**Emerson: Come on. Let's go rejoin society. *holds hand out to me***

**No! I like the corner! This wall is very nice. *begins to pet the wall***

**Olivia: Um... I don't feel safe.**

**Piper: Why?**

**Olivia: We're giving this lunatic control over lives!**

**SEBASTIAN!**

**Sebastian: Yes?**

**Why wouldn't you answer me? I had to make you jerk!**

**Sebastian: I think my personality was accurate. It seemed like something I would do.**

**Piper: *steps away***

**Okay enough with my stupid author's note. I think I've kept you guys for long enough. Did my conversations with the characters make you laugh? I hope so.**


End file.
